Modern buildings are constructed using beams, typically steel beams, and concrete. This combination of the steel beam, concrete and any shear studs form a composite beam. Standard steel beams have a characteristic cross-sectional shape, a depth, a width and a weight per unit length. Such standard beams are designated based on their characteristic cross-sectional shape. For example, common standard steel beams include I-beams, channel beams, angle beams as well as other beams. An I-beam has a characteristic cross-sectional shape of an “I”. In other words, such a beam has two flanges corresponding to the top and bottom of the “I” connected near their centers by a transverse section, or web, corresponding to the vertical section of the “I”. The depth is the distance from the top/outer surface of the top flange to the bottom/outer surface of the bottom flange. The width of such a beam is the width of the wider flange. Typically, the load direction is between the flanges of the I-beam, along the transverse section. The weight of the concrete on the standard beam is generally in the load direction. The flanges extend in the cross direction, which is substantially perpendicular to the load direction. A channel beam, also termed a “C” beam, includes top and bottom flanges connected at their ends by a transverse section. The depth and width of the channel beams are defined in a similar manner to the I-beam. Depending on the widths of the flanges, the actual shape of the “I” and the “C” may differ.
Standard steel beams are selected based upon their characteristic cross-sectional shape, depth, and weight per unit length. Typically, structural engineers consult well known tables that indicate the characteristics of the beams based on these properties. Note, however, that the depth and weight per unit length may differ for standard beams in different locations. For example, in the United States, the depth and weight per unit length are based on the English system (inches and pounds per foot). In the European Union, the depth and weight per unit length are based on the metric system. However, the characteristic shapes may be the same.
Although composite beams, and thus standard steel beams, are virtually ubiquitous in urban architecture, improvements are desired. For example, improvements in strength, ability to support concrete and other features would be beneficial. Accordingly, a mechanism for improving structural beams is desired.